warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Sparrowclaw and Larkfeather
"You will be sorry for what you did- so sorry." ' '-Larkfeather as she drags off Sparrowclaw's Corpse Sparrowclaw- A deep-tan tom with cedar-green eyes and a dark tailtip. He has dark paws, too. He is more muscular than Larkfeather, although he is smaller in size. Larkfeather- A light-tan she-cat with shining amber eyes. Her paws are dark-brown, like her brother's. Occupation Sparrowclaw and Larkfeath are rogues who get their names spread around the forest for stealing kits, killing cats and causing conflict between clans. Plot ''Cindercry's Love'' Sparrowclaw is seen by Cindercry after she embarks her journey. Afraid, the black she-cat demands to know who the tom is. Sparrowclaw replies that it is not one cat watching her, but two- and leaps out to pin her against the ground. Larkfeather follows, placing a paw across Cindercry's mouth- introducing both of them as amateur assassins. Cindercry clamps onto Larkfeather's paw with her teeth, causing her to stumble back and curse. Sparrowclaw is quick to rake his claws down Cindercry's muzzle- and a battle begins. Larkfeather manages to jump up and pin Cindercry to the ground once again. Cindercry yowls truce and the two let her go. After Cindercry leaves, Sparrowclaw scolds Larkfeather- saying they shouldn't have given up. Larkfeather retorts and theories that Cindercry would tell the Riverclan to launch a major attack- and the two would be unevenly matched. Sparrowclaw nods, agreeing with what his sister has to say. Cindercry rushes to tell Dirtpelt, who claims cats as small as she decribed would be impossible- and he begins to laugh, saying she was weak. Cindercry fights to explain the kits were nasty, and they were wildly bloodthirsty. Dirtpelt becomes annoyed and pushes Cindercry is begging for attention. Little do Dirtpelt and Cindercry know that Larkfeather and Sparrowclaw were at the edge of the boarder- listening. The two aren't seen until Cindercry gives birth to Hailfrost's kits. Larkfeather sneaks into the nursery to kidnap one of her kits, Pantherkit. The two run off with the sleeping kit, and to Cindercry's alarm- she wakes up only to see Coalkit and Smogkit. This leads to a full search- Mistystar accusing Bramblestar of stealing one of their kits- for Larkfeather and Sparrowclaw took Pantherkit to Thunderclan. Bramblestar explains to Mistystar that two siamese cats brought Pantherkit over, claiming they saw him drowning. Sparrowclaw enters, claiming he had seen the kit drowning- but blaming it on Cindercry. Cindercry stares at the Sparrowclaw, and angrily runs to kill him. She rakes her claws down his stomach, causing him to loose a large amount of blood- when he dies. Larkfeather runs to her brother, watching as he dies. Larkfeather is quick to react to his death- and knocks Cindercry's jaw. Both Riverclan and Thunderclan are silent as Larkfeather drags her brother's body away, muttering: "You wait. I will get my revenge." Category:Characters The Call In the prologue, a she-cat who was formerly a member of Bloodclan- who is venturing the forest for alias. Larkfeather is seen briefly chatting with her- claiming she has experienced her brother's death. The she-cat questioned if Larkfeather was strong enough to let the death bother her, and Larkfeather simply replied it never haunted her. She is dismissed. She is later seen by Cindercry- who panics and howls for Leopardstar to announce a patrol. Leopardstar is quick to reply and sends Cindercry, Honeystream and Mouseclaw after Larkfeather. The three manage to corner Larkfeather at the edge of a steep hill. Mouseclaw demands to know why Larkfeather has returned. Larkfeather retorts that he has no proof why she's returned. Cindercry- still in shock pins Larkfeather down so that her head hangs over the edge of the cliff. Honeystream pushes Cindercry off and tells her to calm down. Cindercry keeps a hostile glare on the female as she slowly gets up, inching away from the edge of the cliff. Mouseclaw asks again why Larkfeather has returned- but is attacked by Shard. Honeystream acts accordingly and checks Shard- causing his grip to loosen from Mouseclaw. Shard admits the he and Larkfeather have been stalking them since the last claw-moon. Shard brags- saying that Riverclan had no idea because they were stupid fishfaces. Cindercry took this into great offense and clawed Larkfeather's muzzle. Mouseclaw and Honeystream attempt to hold her down- but the angry Riverclanner is unable to calm down. Larkfeather and Shard then call- and a stampede of rogues follow near. Mouseclaw notes they are breaking apart and four packs run to each of the four clans. Tigerbelly is seen being chased by Phantom, Shard and Larkfeather. Phantom manages to kil one of Tigerbelly's kits, Rainkit. Category:Character Pages